ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 35: The Arch Solution
Joviah reaches the street where the battle is ensuing just in time to see the ray of blinding light fill the air. Finally, when everything returns to normal, everyone looks to see a dark form rise. They stare in awe as a man with long, spiky white hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black spiked outfit rises from the ashes of a crater. While in the air, Kuro catches Minkai and says "Finally, I caught you Minkai! Now prepare for-" He is cut off by the sight of the figure rising from the crater. Kuro's eyes widen and he utters "An Archangel... My lord, what have you done!?" Minkai smiles back at him then goes back to staring at the figure "It's... beautiful..." Kuro turns to Minkai "We must destroy that thing, or all of humanity is at stake!" Minkai shrugs and says "What's the worste that can happen?" Before Kuro can respond, bricks and remains of rubble start to rise and are propelled toward them. Minkai comically dodges each and says to Kuro "Ok... Maybe that was a bad idea." They both fly down towards this new figure, who was sending the rocks at them with his mind. Minkai pops his knuckles, ready for the fight and says "I brought you into this world, and now I'm gonna take you out." (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Pantheon, Zaxara, and Yami are all defending his house from a Zombie horde. Out of nowhere, Zaxara has another seizure and Pantheon tries to calm him. He asks carefully "What is happening?" Zaxara's eyes flicker and he mutters "He's here..." Pantheon gives a concerned look but is interrupted by Yami shouting "Get down!" as a piece of car debris flies into a wall via telekenisis. Yami shouts at Pantheon "Please, try to control your friend!" Pantheon shouts in return "He's not doing this!" and returns to looking concerned. He mutters to himself "Someone else is..." Meanwhile, back at the crater, Minkai creates several spiked walls and sends them flying at the new entity, who calmly brushes them aside as if they were nothing. They slam against piles of burning debris and Minkai growls "This guy is clearly tough." The entity marches toward them and extends his left hand forward. Piles of burning cars topple over and some start to float behind the figure. (Der Freischütz by Carl Maria von Weber plays) The entity smiles calmly and raises it's right hand. The debris stops floating and simply hangs in the air without making a move. He lowers his right hand and the cars soar at Kuro and Minkai. Kuro steps in front and places both his hands on the ground, summoning a giant mirror that engulfs the debris and teleports it over the entity's head. The group in the street watch carefully as the fight continues to ensue. Finally the Bishops huddle together and begin forming a plan. Joviah squeezes himself into the circle and says "Since that Archangel is Sadow, I shall fill in for him due to this thing being a threat to Echo-sama's plans. Now please continue." Kane glares at Joviah but the Bishops agree to allow him to help. Mang concludes "This Archangel is a threat, even though it is Sadow. The ckhl Librams say clearly that any Archangel that is not of the Lord's Great Council shalt be smited. That's all." Mizumi gasps as she overhears their conversation. She thinks to herself "They're gonna try to kill Sadow-kun?" Finally the Bishops decide to act on a last resort; electing an Archbishop leader to grant access to an array of Divine abilities to combat the Archangel. After a show of hands, without counting Joviah's, they elect Aki to be their Archbishop. Each Bishop performs a prayer-like ritual to Aki and, with each ritual, he starts to glow with an array of holiness about him. He squeezes the handle of his sword and turns to the fight. He declares certainly "I am ready." Minkai is bleeding on the edge of his head and Kuro's side is leaking blood. They are both panting as the Archangel stares at them calmly. He calmly says "You are boring." He raises his left hand and it begins to click with red static. Before Kuro has a chance to react, he and Minkai are both shocked by an array of red electricity. They cringe and fall to their knees as the painful erratic sparks fill their every nerve and rock their bones. He ends and watches as their smoking bodies crumple to the ground. He unfolds a pair of black Angel wings. Just as he stoops over a crawling Minkai, ready to finish him off, his wings are caught in a net like pair of glowing purple wires. His head snaps back to see Joviah, with all his might, holding the wings back tor estrain the Archangel. Kane jumps high in the air and raises his Claymore high. He slams it down as hard as he can onto the Archangel's chest, but it feels like a baseball hitting a mailbox. Kane is racked with pressure from the surrounding Aura. The Archangel calmly mutters "Time to die." (Der Freischütz ends) (Ending vid plays)